Naval
by BonneyQ
Summary: The aftermath of Naval Battle, the worst chapter of Fairy Tail. Minor Gruvia SPOILERS CHAPTER 291


**AN:** Wrote this one to show how much I _hated_ Chapter 291. This story sucks (Wrote it in 30 minutes, so I didn't actually thought much about it), but I had to take it out of my system.

**Naval**

All of the Guild members allowed to be there, waited outside the room where Lucy was being treated by the doctors form the Games, Polyusca and Wendy. And the wait was killing them.

Natsu looked like he was going to start break things if someone didn't come up soon to tell him how his nakama was, and so were everyone else. The wait was killing them.

Minerva laughed at Lucy while torturing her. Because that exactly what it was: pure torture.

Cana, Gray and Erza, by the look in their faces, were also close to the break point. The also felt so much hatred towards Sabertooth at that moment that it was almost unbearable to be still.

Even Gajeel and Laxus seemed worried to death about the blonde woman; while Mirajane let quiet tears run through her face.

Why would someone do that to Lucy? She was so sweet, a person who didn't want to do harm to anyone and there she was: unconscious because some woman decided to show to the world that she was strong and so were their Guild?

But the only person, who had absolute no reaction at that moment, was Juvia.

She was right in front the door that led to where Lucy was being treated, staring at it. Hair down, still wet and in her bathing suit; staring at the door like she had never seen one before.

She was there just a few seconds before the Minerva woman start targeting Lucy. Juvia was there and if she had paid more attention, she would've still been there! She could've helped Lucy, because team A and team B didn't matter when your friend's life in on the line: there was only Fairy Tail and that day, Juvia failed as one.

Naval Battle. Juvia bet that when her nakama, from both teams, heard the name of the game, they all thought the same thing: Juvia should go. She's the water girl in here! And they also thought that she was definitely going to win the damn thing.

She should have.

Juvia took out half of the opponents out and she was even with Lucy's spirit Aquarius, the strongest Water Spirit there is and yet, she took a moment to look at Gray-sama, and before she knew it she just… fell? In one moment she was in and then out? She didn't know what happened! Nothing should've made her get out of that bubble. _Nothing_!

It was because of her that Lucy was inside that room. The room which the door she was facing.

"Don't sulk too much." Gajeel stood next to her. "That Sabertooth woman is a fucking psycho." When Juvia didn't respond for a minute, the Dragons Slayer turned to look at her. "But really, what happened? I have known you for years; you are the strongest water mage I know of."

"Juvia doesn't know." The blue haired woman frowned. "One moment she was inside that bubble and a moment later… out."

"That bitch is scary as shit." Gajeel mumbled and Juvia still kept her eyes at the door. "And sadist too."

"Juvia should have been there." When she said that her voice cracked a little and everyone else looked at her, frowning. "Juvia should've made her body turn into water, so she would've been a difficult target. Then, even if they could throw me out, a part of her body would still be inside and Juvia could've returned to the water and helped Lucy."

"Juvia…" Mirajane stepped closer to her. "She used your water powers to help her objective to let the participants out. You couldn't know that the woman was so strong and mean to actually do something like that."

"No. It is Juvia's duty, as a Fairy Tail Mage to protect her friends and even in water, the only thing that Juvia's supposed to be real good at; she just let her friend get _beaten_! And she had to watch while it happened."

"We did too, Juvia." Gray said through his teeth, mad at Sabertooth for making Lucy get hurt so badly that she was unconscious.

Juvia, with the most hurt look anyone ever saw in her face, said.

"And how many of you were inside that water bubble, attacked Lucy…"

"It was part of the game." Cana said, but Juvia ignored her.

"…and had the power to help her, truly help and then you lost god knows how, just to see her get beaten? Because Juvia was right _there_. If she and Lucy-san had joint forces, like we did before, we could've…"

"You could be both beaten and unconscious right now!" Gray responded and the other just watched. Maybe he was the only one that could help her at that moment.

"If Juvia had thrown her out when she first got there…" Juvia didn't hear what anyone was saying to her.

"Then you would be the one lying in that infirmary." Gray stood in front of her and half yelled. He didn't want to think how shitty things would've been if not only Lucy, his dear friend, but also Juvia was beaten in that bubble. "The fault is to the Sabertooth woman, Juvia, not yours, get it?"

Juvia didn't say a word when she looked up to the man she loved with all her might and for the first time, she didn't looked at him with adoration, she was too broken at that moment, then Juvia looked around to her other nakama.

"The fights are going to start. You should go." She mumbled and looked away from his dark eyes. Everyone started complaining at the same time, especially Natsu, who said that he wasn't going anywhere until he knew that Lucy was fine. "You have the battles to fight. Juvia probably won't be called, so she'll stay here. When Juvia gets any information, Juvia will go tell you. And Master is probably sending someone to stay here with us."

"She's right." Laxus said. "We need to come back, they'll call us for our battles. And if we're lucky enough, one of us will fight Sabertooth."

_That_ caught everyone's attention and they murmured their agreements and started leaving, even though they didn't want to.

Before leaving, Mirajane gave Juvia a quick hug. "I know that you think that this is somehow your fault, and that you are powerless, Juvia. I felt the same way when Lisanna died, but… Lucy's strong. She'll be fine." The white-haired woman offered the water mage a comforting smile and Juvia nodded in return.

Gajeel messed with her hair before leaving and Erza nodded towards her while Gray frowned down to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Juvia will be. As soon as that woman pays." She had a deteminated look in her face and before Gray could reply, Natsu passed through them.

"I'll make them pay. I'll bring Sabertooth down."

"Good to know, Natsu-san." Juvia returned her watch over Lucy's door. Gray sighed, took another look to the unusual Juvia standing there with hurt in her eyes, and went after his frenemy. He too wanted to kick some Saber ass. They had hurt more than just Lucy that day, he realized when he stepped outside and the sky was gray and rain was falling. That indicated that Juvia was hurt.

They were _so_ going to pay.

* * *

**AN:** People are thinking that Juvia falling was funny, I am **not** one of them. Seriously, I am pissed.

I don't even ask for a review, guys. I am just so pissed off about chapter 291 that I had to write something, even though this sucks!

**Hated it**. Seriously, I never thought that I'd ever hate a chapter this much before. Juvia looked like a complete fool, even though she should've won the thing: it was in the freaking WATER! Even Aquarius, **AQUARIUS**; one of the strongest, _was __even__ with_ her. HOW THE HELL DID SHE FALL? Juvia took half of the opponents out and she just… _fell_? No one understood, and neither did I! That Saber BITCH DID SOMETHING! She teletransported Juvia! The audacity! My new most hated person is her. Seriously. I am _pissed_ right now. **The most horrible chapter EVER**. And Minerva, your place in hell is guaranteed! *Hulking up* I hope that is Juvia to kick her ass, because the bitch deserves.

Leave Mashima alone in a room with me for five minutes…. No… the way I am pissed right now, two minutes would do the job; and next chapter he will be set things right. The bastard. I hate him right now. I hate when people made my babies look like fools.


End file.
